


With an Eager Ear

by flowerofsin



Category: Watchmen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Minutemen era ficlet for the Watchmen kink meme. While listening to her fellow masks' activities behind closed doors, Sally takes matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With an Eager Ear

Sally peeked once more around the corner and down the empty hallway before returning to the entrance of one of the back rooms, leaning in to press her ear against the door. She really had only intended to find Hooded Justice to ask him how he felt about an interview some reporter from a small paper wanted to do with the two of them. But the original purpose she'd come here for had faded away quickly at the muffled sounds coming from within the room. Her hand had frozen on the door knob at the order she'd heard HJ give, then slipped from it entirely at the sound of what must have been Nelson being shoved down against the table when he didn't comply quickly enough. Her ear had become glued to the door at the rustle of cloth she imagined she could hear followed by the moan that rolled off Nelson's lips at his lover's first thrust home. Sally pressed even closer after she had allayed her paranoia at being caught by one of the other Minutemen listening in on something so scandalous. The noises that Nelson made had her pulse quickening as she bit her lower lip.

Her imagination provided a visual for what was hidden from her sight. In her mind's eye, the vision of Gardner bent over the table in the room appeared, the trousers of his uniform down around his ankles. His cheek was pressed against the cool surface, on his face a grimace of pleasure. His body moved forward with each thrust from behind, his mouth opening to yield a soft cry. Hooded Justice stood behind him, hands gripping the other man's hips as he grunted on each movement. As she listened to the broken sounds that Gardner made, it caused heat to build in her gut accompanied by a brief pang of jealousy. It had been far too long since she'd had reason to sound as Nelson did. She could almost imagine the feel of those forceful thrusts that caused the blond's choked sounds.

Almost of its own volition, her bare hand trailed down her body to slide back and forth over her groin. Insinuating itself under her yellow garment, her hand slipped into the space between skin and underwear to slide against the growing moisture found there. Urged on by what she imagined was the sound of the mens' flesh moving against one another, she massaged her clit, fingers slipping down to prod her entrance on occasion.

As Nelson's moan came through the door on a particularly deep thrust from his partner, Sally found herself answering with one of her own, muffled as she bit her lip. She gripped the door frame, knuckles turning white under her dark glove as she plunged two fingers of her other hand into herself. Her hips began to roll so that she was soon grinding against her own hand. It wasn't nearly enough compared to what she wanted, but Sally had to satisfy herself with this substitute.

Spurred on by the sounds emanating from the room beyond and the motion of her fingers, moments later Sally was trembling, her legs threatening to buckle, but somehow she managed to stay upright. She muffled her groan against her forearm as she leaned heavily upon the door. If the men within the room hadn't been so preoccupied, they might have heard her, but as it was, Nelson's sounds drowned hers out. Sally took ragged breaths, her chest heaving as she waited to gain the strength back in her legs. After a moment, she sighed as she pulled back from the door somewhat, flushed at how in need of a change of clothing she was.

Before she could head down the corridor toward the room where she and Ursula changed, a sound from behind her had Sally's heart leaping into her throat. She spun on her heel to see Eddie standing a distance away at the junction of the two corridors. His eyes were wide and trained on her as he wore an odd little smile, cigar dangling from his lips.

"Eddie!" she said, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice. "What are you doing here?" She wasn't sure how long he had been standing there, but she hoped he didn't see much with the way she had been positioned against the door.

Blake watched her unconsciously adjust her clothing. "Not much doll," he said, that lopsided grin still on his face. "Just came back here to use the little boys' room." The grin widened to give a flash of teeth. "What about you?"

"Nothing!" she answered a bit too quickly. "I was just... looking for HJ. But he seems a little busy, so I'll come back later." She gave an anxious smile as she headed away a bit too briskly.

"See you later," he called after her. Her steps faltered as she turned to give a parting wave before heading off more quickly. His grin became face-splitting as he watched her go. Blake headed over toward the door she had been leaning against to give a listen. He chuckled softy at the sound of the men within apparently still going at it before pulling away to gaze down the corridor where she'd disappeared. He took a long drag from his cigar before letting the smoke spill over his lips. He smirked at the kind of thing that apparently made her hot. He wished he'd come around that corner a few minutes earlier and that he'd had a better view.

 

End


End file.
